


这是需要反思的两个脑洞

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 补档，本文实际写作时间为2016年11月17日
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: 脑洞存放处 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993





	这是需要反思的两个脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，本文实际写作时间为2016年11月17日

所谓的需要反思，原因是这样的：

上次穆勒肠胃流感拉肚子，诺胖带着儿砸鸡米花去比赛，赛后我开出来的脑洞长这样：

诺胖带米花比完赛回家，穆勒正瘫在沙发上，电视里还放着sky的赛后节目，然后诺胖收拾完了进厨房做饭，米花自己准备休息。

穆勒：这孩子，你爸在厨房那么辛苦也不说去帮个忙，去看看有什么要打下手的没，快去！

米花走进厨房。

诺胖：这孩子，你爸肚子不舒服也不说去看看，去问问他好点了没，快去！

米花走进客厅。

穆勒：这孩子，怎么进去就出来了，不会帮着做饭，帮着端个碗也好啊，快去！

米花走进厨房。

诺胖：这孩子，你爸在家一天没人说话，怎么不去陪他说会话，快去！

米花走进客厅。

……

（米花在客厅和厨房间走来走去）

……

（米花已累死）

而这次诺胖病毒感染，穆勒带着儿砸鸡米花去比赛，赛后我开出来的脑洞长这样（避雷提示，有少量克穆、戈穆、克麦的内容）：

当年穆勒一心一意喜欢老K，但老K只是把他当后辈看，虽然一直很照顾他，但也始终没什么别的意思。穆勒苦苦追求都没有得到回应，郁闷至极。后来老K和范加尔闹翻，转会去了意大利，穆勒伤心之下，答应了一直喜欢自己的麦子，但其实心里还是会时不时想起老K。结果过了没多久诺胖转会来了拜仁，穆勒发现跟诺胖在一起的时候他居然可以彻底不想老K，顿时领悟到原来之前只是把麦子当备胎。虽然感觉很对不起麦子但还是毅然决然分了手，转而追上了诺胖。麦子伤心之下也选择了转会，跑去了意大利。以上是前情提要。

然后就是，多年之后，麦子凭借个人努力重新被招入国家队，老K也以教练身份重返国家队，此时穆勒突然发现，他俩在一起了。

虽然说已经有了诺胖，但老K在穆勒心里始终是类似少年时期白月光的存在，加上当年对不起的麦子，看着俩人在罗马城墙上亲密自拍的穆勒心里五味杂陈，捏着手机在房间里团团转，他想找人聊聊，但是首先这事肯定不好直接跟诺胖说，然后拉姆小猪tk等人全没来，唯一一个勉强能说两句话的胡梅尔斯这会又必定没空，他一会看一下手机，犹豫着不知道要不要点赞，他惊讶、他疑惑、他尴尬、他羡慕、他遗憾、他庆幸、他感慨……

不过到最后还是聪明的智商占领了高地，穆勒还是点了个赞，默默为两位队友送上祝福。

赛后，穆勒带着一肚子胸闷气短胃痛心塞回到慕尼黑，见到姨妈走了的胖子，二话不说先把人按倒狠狠的睡了一通。

早先俩人在一起之前，诺胖就知道穆勒和麦子的事了，对于他对老K的感情也多少了解一点。由于他在家没什么事，刷过社交网络，一看老K和麦子的自拍合影，再看近来各种形单影只的穆勒就明白了七八分。因此面对如狼似虎的穆勒也没反抗，甚至还挺享受。

把人睡完了之后的穆勒进入贤者时间，开始反省自我，思考人生。他并不知道诺胖对自己以前的事了解多少，本来想跟诺胖聊聊把事情都说清楚，顺便道个歉什么的，结果发现诺胖已经睡着了。穆勒这会心里觉得对不起他，又想他刚好，折腾半天也累了，就没叫醒他，只是搂着诺胖亲了一口自己也睡了。

第二天早上穆勒一睁眼发现诺胖不在床上，突然想起来昨晚的事，接着闻到早饭的香气，于是穿着睡衣从床上蹦起来，蹭蹭蹭跑到厨房，从背后一把抱着拿着平底锅正在煎蛋的胖子，一股脑的把所有事都招了。

招完了之后还抱着不撒手，一副生怕诺胖生气的样子。诺胖也没管身后挂着一只大嘴猴，很淡定的把煎蛋盛出来，说，这样啊，那你是得补偿我一下。然后把锅铲往灶台上一扔，把穆勒从背后薅到正面，按到桌子上开始吻他。穆勒早上刚起，都懂得，吻了一会hold不住了，想去解诺胖的衣服。结果微波炉上的钟突然叮的一响，诺胖一把把穆勒的手腕抓着移开，嘿嘿笑着说好了，儿子应该要下来了，我得开始煎吐司了，吃完还得带他出门晨练呢。

于是问题来了：

明明是差不多的剧情，都是家有病号，为什么我前后开出来的两个脑洞风格会差异这么大呢？

是人设变了？还是我变了？还是天气变了？

欢迎收看本期《走进科学》（不）

总之容我继续回去反思了_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
